


Three Can Play

by pillar_of_salt, princessitsy



Series: Two Is Company [3]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillar_of_salt/pseuds/pillar_of_salt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessitsy/pseuds/princessitsy
Summary: Henry and Elizabeth had no qualms about inviting Nadine into their bed that night, because Nadine no longer worked under Elizabeth or even lived on the same coast. It was as uncomplicated as something could be. But fast forward to Elizabeth’s presidency and “uncomplicated” can be thrown right out the window. Because her first move is to coax Nadine back into her employ.The smutty sequel to ‘Two Is Company, Three’s a Fantasy’.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord, Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Series: Two Is Company [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894789
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of the original drabble, so not directly connected to Break Me Twice, but it does use the same premise. Plenty of smut ahead. Thanks for reading!

It started small. 

At some point, after she’d finished mourning Vincent and processing his betrayal, Nadine began to notice her attentions shifting toward someone else. 

Make that _two_ someone elses. 

Any time she saw Henry and Elizabeth kiss, her eyes would linger, her breath would catch, and she’d have to remind herself to look away. She can’t remember when, exactly, they’d begun to creep into the edges of her fantasies. She did her best to shut it down, to compartmentalize, to focus on the work. She’d been there before with workplace romances and relationships with superiors, and it wasn’t something she was interested in revisiting again. And besides, Elizabeth was _married_ —very happily so if the make-out sessions Nadine kept walking into were anything to go by. 

But Nadine’s cool workplace demeanor cracked in the dark of the night, her brain fevered with fantasies of what they must look like together, how their skin would slide together and their mouths would fuse. Nadine came every time, writhing on her own hand. 

She knew it was dangerous to let herself have these thoughts, to sometimes ‘forget’ to knock when she knew Henry was in the office, hoping to catch the two of them unawares. She just found the two of them _intoxicating_ ; in their unabashed sensuality, in their casual touches, in the way they always seemed to want each other. 

Her unannounced entries paid off one night. She hadn’t knocked; had walked in to see them well on their way to something _much_ more explicit than their usual office kiss, and it took every ounce of Nadine’s control to keep from moaning out loud. 

She’d been too caught up in reading the report in her hands (or that’s the excuse she planned on using if called out) and had simply opened the door to let herself into Elizabeth’s office like she had the right. When she looked up, the sight in front of her—while not completely pornographic—was so far beyond the bounds of socially acceptable that she’d audibly gasped. It brought her to their attention.

Elizabeth’s head whipped toward the sound and stared at her with wide eyes, panting, as she made no move to get out from under her husband. One of her legs was wrapped around his hip, and her skirt was rucked up so high that all Nadine could see was toned white thigh. Henry’s hand was hidden from her view, and it certainly wasn't anywhere innocent. Her hips were frozen two inches off the couch as if his fingers were holding her there. The moment stretched, broke only when Elizabeth's lower half fell back to the couch and she hastily pushed Henry away. 

Nadine scrambled backwards, offering a mouthful of flustered apologies as she closed the door behind her. They never spoke of it again, but there was no stopping the flurry of images that flooded her brain after. It was the only thing Nadine masturbated to for months.

She didn’t know it, but Henry and Elizabeth discussed that incident afterward. Part of it was their concern that the incident would make her think less of them. The other part was that they’d found it unbearably hot to get caught by her. 

After Nadine had left the room that night, Henry and Elizabeth had shared a shocked moment of silence before stumbling into Elizabeth’s office bathroom to finish each other off. To Henry’s surprise, Elizabeth had become suddenly, inexplicably soaking wet.

They admitted to themselves that they normally would not have taken it that far in her unlocked office, but they’d known that no one was around except for Nadine. And maybe, just maybe, they had been hoping she would walk in on them. (Okay okay, they were _wishing_ for it—a prior confession Henry had been able to get out of Elizabeth under extreme duress, with three of his fingers inside her and the promise that he wouldn’t move until she spoke.) There was something they _loved_ about the idea of toying with the other woman. 

Nadine never knew their intentions, but their actions certainly had an effect on her. More days than not, she’d come home from work, shut the door, and have a hand inside her panties before she could even set down her bag.

And all of that had been bad enough, Nadine thought, _before_ she knew how hard Henry could fuck, _before_ she knew what they both tasted like, _before_ she knew what Elizabeth sounded like when she came. They’d had no qualms about inviting her into their bed that night since Nadine no longer worked under Elizabeth, and since she no longer even lived on the same coast. It was as uncomplicated as something could be—just good clean fun, right? 

Never mind the fact that Nadine would be consumed by the memory of it for the rest of forever. 

Fast forward to Elizabeth taking up the highest office in the country, and “uncomplicated” can be thrown right out the window. Because Elizabeth coaxes her back to public service with the promise of helping to shape the legacy of the first female President—and how is Nadine supposed to turn that down? Special Advisor to the President, Elizabeth offers. Nadine will answer to no one but the President herself. 

Now she’s expected to work in close proximity to Elizabeth _every day_ and will her professional facade not to crack. It’s a precarious position and Nadine understands the dangers of letting herself slip. She knows that if she even hints to Elizabeth how difficult it is, how much she wants to be underneath them again, she’ll be drawn back in, caught in their ruinous web.

She keeps it locked down, for the most part. But sometimes on late nights, after Elizabeth lets her hair down and loosens the ridiculous tie she insists on wearing—and after Nadine has already spent too long in Elizabeth’s presence to begin with—she has to slip into her office bathroom for a moment to rub her clit fast and hard and get herself off. Just to take the edge off, so she can focus.

Tonight is definitely going to be one of those nights. God, she’s almost positive that Elizabeth is tormenting her on purpose. If there’s one thing Nadine learned from their night together, it’s that the woman has a devilish streak that’s hard to top. It won’t take her long to get there—she’ll think of Henry and Elizabeth having their way with her and she’ll come in a matter of minutes. Her panties are already damp. She hopes that they can wrap this up quickly, and that she can hold herself together for one more night. 

* * *

Elizabeth isn’t always professional about it, she knows. Sometimes, when the others clear out and it’s just her and Nadine with the room to themselves she makes more physical contact. Nothing so presumptuous — a lingering stare here, a brush of fingers there. And Nadine isn’t unaffected; Elizabeth can see the way her breathing hitches and her lips part. The fact that she can pull these tiny reactions out of her is what spurs Elizabeth into doing it.

She and Henry have discussed it at length. They both want to invite her back into their bed, but it’s not their desire that’s the issue.“She works for you now,” Henry had said, “and we wouldn’t… obviously we don’t want to put her in a position where she’d feel obligated to accommodate us.”

“No, of course not,” she had murmured, worrying her lip. “That’s the last thing I’d want.”

When she’d hired Nadine, back when they were still in the thick of campaigning, Elizabeth had brought it up right away. She didn’t want it hanging between them if they were going to start working together again. “I promise to be completely professional, regardless of any and all past indiscretions,” Elizabeth had declared, with some insouciance. 

Nadine had simply crooked an enigmatic smile and said, “I don’t know if I can promise the same.” It had made Elizabeth hopeful. 

But she was silly to think that Nadine would be anything less than consummately professional, because that’s all she’s been. It’s been quite a while, and not one sign of impending impropriety from her. 

Elizabeth can’t say the same for herself. 

They are in the Oval Office late tonight, reviewing a speech together, Nadine on the couch and Elizabeth standing behind it, leaning over her shoulder, close enough to smell the faint traces of the perfume Nadine had applied to her neck that morning. Almost unconsciously Elizabeth turns her head, getting closer…

“You’ve been tormenting me,” Nadine whispers. 

Elizabeth pulls back in surprise. “I—”

“You know exactly what you’ve been doing.” She turns to face her, steely and vulnerable at the same time. “And I don’t appreciate being toyed with.”

“It’s not like that,” Elizabeth says.

“Isn’t it?” 

“No.”

“You think I’ll just sit here and take it, and I’ve _tried_ but I can’t keep entertaining you forever.” 

Slowly, Elizabeth reaches for her hand. She doesn’t pull away. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable,” Elizabeth says softly. “That wasn’t my intention. Had I known it bothered you so much…”

Nadine shakes her head. “It isn’t that.” She bites her lip, and all the fight seems to go right out of her. “You two have ruined me for other people,” she confesses, and it’s a rushed, strangulated whisper. “I can’t… I can’t have sex anymore without thinking about that night. I can’t enjoy myself because it isn’t… it’s not—”

“It’s not us,” Elizabeth says.

Nadine looks up at her, pained. “What am I supposed to do about that?”

Elizabeth squeezes her hand. “Come upstairs and we can help you figure it out. I know Henry would love for us all to get... reacquainted.”

Nadine’s breathing visibly speeds up, her skin flushes. “Are you sure? I mean, is Henry…” She struggles to find the words.

Elizabeth gets it, though. “We’ve talked about it, but we didn’t want to assume. Didn’t want to make you feel obligated.” 

Nadine bites her lip. “I don’t feel obligated.”

Elizabeth’s eyes heat. “Good. Why don’t you go finish up whatever you need to finish up, dismiss your staff, and meet me upstairs. It was supposed to be date night anyway. You can just be the present I bring.” She smiles cheekily, and Nadine shudders.

* * *

Nadine enters the residence with no small amount of apprehension, already rethinking this entire encounter. She nods at the agent stationed at the top of the stairs and walks slowly down the hallway. 

She should leave fantasies where they belong, in her imagination. There are so many ways this could go badly—like the agent she just passed. What if he told something to a reporter? This isn’t a night in a private house, and she can’t just claim she’s staying in the guest room when those agents see exactly which room she enters. Elizabeth is the _President_ . This wouldn’t be some quirky little Page Six story—this could bring the entire country down. Country and duty first is usually Nadine’s motto, and she knows she shouldn’t sacrifice that for a little pleasure ( _a great deal of pleasure_ , she silently corrects herself). Maybe she’s thinking catastrophically, but the _last_ thing the first female President needs is a sex scandal. 

She does her best not to think about the personal implications, the poisonous tendrils that could creep into her own life. About how Henry and Elizabeth will always have each other, and how she will always be the one left alone. _It’s only sex_ , she repeats to herself. _It’s nothing more than that._ (The small voice in her head whispers that it could never be that simple.) 

She stops in front of the door to the sitting room. She should go back down the stairs and go home. It’s all too complicated. She can use one of her many vibrators until she forgets the way Elizabeth moans her name. But, she reasons, it would be rude not to let them know she’s leaving. 

She knocks softly. When there’s no answer, Nadine enters and then closes the door behind her. She doesn’t spot either of them so she moves further in, walking toward the open bedroom door. She sees Henry sitting in bed and reading a book. It’s so painfully domestic that she has to straighten her spine and steel her nerves just so she won’t go running out the door. 

Henry looks up with a smile when he hears her. “Nadine,” he says softly. His voice is full of barely-suppressed arousal. “Elizabeth is just in the bathroom,” he gestures vaguely towards the closed door, “but she’ll be out in a minute.” He sets the book aside, and Nadine shifts from foot to foot. His look changes to one of concern. “Everything okay?” 

She grimaces. “It’s fine. I just… I should go home. This isn’t a good idea.” 

The bathroom door opens and Elizabeth steps out, taking the last of the pins out of her hair. “What isn’t a good idea?” She tosses the pins to the side. Henry winces. Elizabeth walks toward Nadine. She continues, “Complicated up-dos everyday? Because I agree, I could probably fix climate change if I didn’t have to spend so much time on my hair.” She smiles. She’s standing arms length away now as she loosens her tie and pulls it over her head, dropping it to the floor. Her shirt is already partially undone, revealing a hint of lace and cleavage, and Nadine’s eyes are drawn to it involuntarily. When she looks back at Elizabeth's face, the other woman is smiling broadly. Elizabeth goes to move forward, head tilting to initiate a kiss, but Nadine scuttles backward and holds out a hand.

“Wait,” she says. Elizabeth freezes. Nadine swallows. “Wait. I... This is what isn’t a good idea.” 

Elizabeth cocks her head in a question. 

Nadine fumbles over her words. “I should go home. I can just take care of myself.” She doesn’t miss the flare of arousal in Elizabeth’s eyes at those words. She pushes forward. “What I mean, ma’am, is the last thing you need right now is some kind of tawdry tabloid sex scandal.”

Elizabeth sighs. She takes a few steps back to perch on the edge of the bed. “First,” she says, holding up a finger, “ _please_ don’t call me Ma’am in my bedroom. Or Madam President. Or any other title of my office. It took me way too long to break Henry of that habit, and I’m not going to allow you to encourage its return.” 

Henry wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. When Elizabeth glances back and sees it, she smacks his leg. 

“Second,” she continues, holding up another finger, “we are all consenting adults here, and I’m not worried about anybody who might have seen you come in here.” She looks thoughtful for a moment. “I think it’s Dave who’s in the hallway tonight, right? He’s been an agent for twenty years—I highly doubt this is the most scandalous thing he’s ever seen.” She grins. When Nadine tries to offer more protests, Elizabeth stops her. “Third, if you don’t want this for any reason, you can walk away right now and I promise I will never bring it up again. _And_ I promise to quit any unintentional teasing I may or may not have been doing.” 

Nadine starts to turn around, ready to make the wise decision and face a very frustrating evening, but Elizabeth isn’t done. Knowing it’s a siren’s call, Nadine turns back at the sound of Elizabeth’s voice. 

“I will say this, though. I want this. _We_ want this.” She waves back toward Henry, whose eyes are heavy with agreement. Elizabeth stands up again, moves closer. “We want you.” Her voice is husky, and Nadine’s sex clenches in response. She’s only a breath away now. “But, we’re adults, and we fully understand that we don’t always get what we want.” 

Elizabeth sways forward a little, so close now that Nadine can feel Elizabeth’s breath on her face. Nadine’s lips part in anticipation. Elizabeth places a light kiss on her cheek and then steps back. Nadine can’t help it; she whimpers in frustration. It makes Elizabeth’s eyes light up, but the other woman makes no further move. 

The stand like that, gazes locked, for an indeterminable amount of time. Nadine’s willpower, stretches out, bends, and then breaks. She lunges forward and brings their lips together, one hand wrapped around the back of Elizabeth’s neck. Distantly she hears Henry groan, but she’s too busy losing herself in Elizabeth’s embrace and the feel of Elizabeth’s lips on hers. 

Elizabeth’s hands scramble to untuck Nadine’s blouse and then her nails leave a path of fire as they scrape against the skin of Nadine’s back. Nadine gasps, she’d forgotten how aggressive the other woman could be.Their tongues stroke against each other and Nadine attempts to get the upper hand, burying one hand in Elizabeth’s hair and palming her breast with the other. She runs her thumb back and forth over the silk-covered nipple feeling it pebble underneath her fingers. Elizabeth pulls back with a strangled inhale, tugging at the fabric of Nadine’s blouse, yanking it up and over her head, tossing it to the side. Then she’s trailing her mouth down Nadine’s neck, nipping at the skin as she goes, stopping when she reaches the lacy edge of Nadine’s bra.

Henry makes a sound of consternation from the bed, but Elizabeth ignores him and continues to focus on Nadine’s chest, pulling the bra aside so she can lick at the bare nipple. Nadine gasps, but looks at Henry through hazy eyes. “Feeling a little left out here,” he quips.

Nadine pulls away from Elizabeth. “Well we can’t have that,” she says, voice sultry. She starts to walk towards the bed.

Elizabeth gives Henry a disgruntled look. “I was in the middle of something.”

“You were getting _carried away_ with something,” he corrects, as Nadine stands by the bed and looks back and forth between them. "You may be in charge downstairs, but that doesn’t carry over up here. " Elizabeth’s eyes narrow and Nadine thinks he might pay for that remark later. He looks at Nadine, tells her, "She gets a little overeager." Elizabeth lets out a noise of warning, but Henry dismisses her. “You know I’m right,” he says, before tugging on Nadine’s hand and urging her onto the bed. 

Nadine follows his suggestion, kicking off her shoes and climbing up to straddle him. He leans forward and takes her mouth in a heated kiss. His teeth scrape against her lips as his hands run over her bare skin. He unhooks her bra and pulls back just long enough to take it off. She grinds down against his growing bulge, her blood igniting as she remembers how full he can make her feel. He grasps her hips and holds her still so he can push up against her, and her head falls back with a moan. Henry takes the opportunity to nibble at the skin of her throat.

Suddenly, Nadine feels Elizabeth behind her—a now very naked Elizabeth. And then Elizabeth is yanking at Nadine’s shoulder, wrenching her from Henry’s grasp and shoving her flat on the bed. Nadine barely has time to catch her breath before Elizabeth follows her down and gives her a quick kiss before moving her way down Nadine’s body. She gives each of Nadine’s nipples a quick suck and bite before looking over at Henry with a smirk. “Now who was getting carried away?”

“Still you,” he says flatly, but his face is full of amusement. 

Elizabeth huffs and shifts back onto her heels as she starts undoing Nadine’s pants. “Well you’re about to be the only one still dressed, so you’ll have no one but yourself to blame if you get left behind,” she warns, and Henry immediately starts working on shedding his own clothing. 

Nadine lifts her hips so that Elizabeth can pull off her pants and underwear in one quick movement. Elizabeth lays back on top of her, placing one leg between Nadine’s. “You’re already soaked,” she purrs into Nadine’s ear, pressing her thigh into Nadine’s arousal. 

“Mmm, you two are extraordinarily arousing,” she says. She reaches her own hands down and palms Elizabeth’s sex. “You’re pretty wet yourself.” 

Elizabeth moans in agreement as they both begin to rock against each other. 

Then Elizabeth’s weight is suddenly no longer there. When Nadine opens her eyes to see what happened, Elizabeth is face down on the bed with Henry on top of her, holding her hands at her side. “You’re being more than a little hedonistic,” he chastises her. “Not to mention selfish.” 

She harrumphs. Nadine can see her muscles tense as she attempts to push Henry off of her. “I’m not being selfish, I was just showing Nadine some well-deserved attention.” Her words are muffled by the bedding.

He pushes himself harder into her, dropping his hips to press against her ass. “You’re supposed to _share_. What’s yours is mine and such.”

She grumbles louder. “This isn’t chocolate! And besides I don’t remember that being in our vows.” 

Nadine watches their exchange with a bit of exhilaration. They are, after all, talking about _her_.

“You’re right.” He rakes his gaze over Nadine. “She is definitely better than chocolate.” 

Nadine shudders at the predatory look in his eyes and it must distract him, because Elizabeth is able to buck up and dislodge him. He falls onto the bed with surprise, and Elizabeth quickly climbs on top of him. 

Nadine watches as Elizabeth straddles Henry, grinding against him as she loses herself in his mouth. They quickly become distracted, losing themselves in each other, but Nadine doesn’t mind. Watching them is its own thrill.

She doesn't mean to say it out loud, but she moans, "Better than my fantasies.” 

Elizabeth's head whips around. "Fantasies?" she questions. A blush rises in Nadine's cheeks. She gestures for them to continue, but Elizabeth won't be so easily deterred. She climbs off of Henry and situates herself behind Nadine, pulling the other woman flush against her chest. She maintains eye contact with Henry as she wraps an arm around Nadine, cupping her breast. She begins teasing Nadine's nipples. "Tell me more about these fantasies," she murmurs. Her voice is husky. 

Nadine doesn't respond, distracted by the arousal flooding her veins. But then Elizabeth pinches hard and repeats the command, and it causes Nadine to shriek and arch forward. "Okay, okay," she agrees, overcome by the power in Elizabeth's voice, and the overwhelming carnality of the situation. Elizabeth gentles her touch, but continues to torture the other woman's nipples. Nadine can barely put her brain together enough to form a coherent thought. "There are so many," she finally gets out. She doesn’t mean to admit _that_ either, but it clearly does something to Elizabeth, whose hips buck against Nadine's backside.

"Tell us one," Elizabeth breathes directly into her ear. 

Nadine nods and begins to talk, even though all she wants to do is fall back and lose herself in the pleasure. "There was that time I walked into your office and Henry was on top of you… You probably don't remember, but oh god it haunted my dreams for months. It's all I thought about when..." She trails off on a moan as Elizabeth brings her other arm around and pinches both nipples at once.

"I remember," Elizabeth says in a low voice. By the hitch in Henry's breathing, she's guessing he does too. "Did you—oh, god..." Elizabeth presses herself forward, clearly seeking greater friction. "Did you get yourself off thinking about it?" 

Nadine’s _yes_ comes out on a long moan, because now Henry has leaned forward and is currently sucking a diamond-hard nipple into his mouth. 

He pulls back. "Show us,” he says gruffly. “Show us while you tell us more."

She locks eyes with him. She thinks about playing dumb, pretending she doesn't know what he's asking, but instead she brings one of her hands between her legs. She strokes lightly through her wetness. "My favorite fantasy was that I walked in again, but you were… you were—" her voice stutters out as she begins to circle her clit, "—you were much further along. Instead of stopping, you… you gestured for me to join you." She glances back, notices that Elizabeth’s eyes are wild.

"What exactly were we doing Nadine? I want details." Elizabeth's hands have stilled; she’s entranced by the picture Nadine is painting. They have shifted, and Nadine is now splayed half on top of Elizabeth, half on the bed. 

Turning her head, Nadine can't help but capture her lips in a kiss. Elizabeth indulges her for a second but then yanks away. "How were we fucking?" she asks, and God, that word in her mouth always makes Nadine shudder. Elizabeth bites down on the ridge of Nadine’s shoulder hard enough to have Nadine flinching and her blood heating even more. 

Nadine pushes a finger inside herself, sighing in pleasure as she loses herself in the old fantasy. "You were on your hands and knees with Henry behind you, fucking you so hard I could hear skin slapping… so hard that it surprised me how rough you liked it... And then you would look up and crook a finger at me. After that it got a little messy." She pushes two fingers inside herself, slowly building herself up. Nadine is overcome by the feeling of being surrounded by two bodies, and by the fact that this is actually happening again. Not just a fantasy this time. "But it would always end with you using your mouth on me as Henry fucked you from behind. I’d always come so hard imagining it."

Elizabeth moans out loud. While she resumes her ministrations on Nadine’s nipples, rolling them between her fingers, Henry moves forward until he is inches from Nadine’s mouth. 

"We can make that fantasy a reality for you,” he murmurs. “You’d be surprised how hard Elizabeth really likes it." There’s a scoff of indignant protest from Elizabeth, but Henry ignores her. He continues, "Or maybe you wouldn’t be surprised. But she likes to be taken apart every bit as much as you do." He takes Nadine’s lips in a savage kiss, his teeth scraping across them. "Let's do something about this—" his hand sneaks between her thighs and he cups her wetness over her own hands, "—right now, though." 

He trails his mouth down Nadine’s chest, pausing on his way down to kiss his wife's hands, which are still working to drive Nadine over the edge. He pushes Nadine's hands away from her center and dives in, licking a broad stripe up before dipping in and pushing his tongue against the muscle surrounding her opening. 

Nadine screeches. She's already about ten seconds away from coming and Henry hasn't even touched her clit yet. He plays her for a minute, teases her. Nadine’s body is wound as tight as a spring, everything is pulling in toward one point. And he _knows_ —they both seem to know, damn them. They provide her just enough pressure to keep her on the edge, but not enough to make her fall. 

After an indeterminable amount of time, Henry finally pushes three of his thick fingers in at once and wraps his lips around her clit, flicking hard at it with his tongue. Nadine screams, that much she knows. She should probably be worried about the Secret Service bursting in, but then her world explodes into white hot bliss and she no longer cares how loud she’s being. 

When she finally comes to, the sight she sees is almost enough to send her spiraling again. 

Henry is leaning over her, kissing Elizabeth, and Nadine has a direct line of sight up to their faces. She sees Elizabeth frantically licking at his mouth, lapping up the remnants of her arousal.

“Fuck,” Nadine whimpers. They’re not so much kissing as they are devouring each other’s mouths. She feels the beginnings of arousal blooming inside her all over again, even after Henry’s spectacular performance. 

Suddenly, Henry flips Elizabeth around roughly and pushes her down on the bed on all fours. He looks right at Nadine. “Is this what you wanted to see?” He lines himself up, and Elizabeth is wet enough for him to slide home in one smooth thrust. She moans, collapsing down to her forearms as Henry begins to pound into her, not bothering to work them up to it when neither of them need that.

In this position, Elizabeth is at eye-level with Nadine’s hips. She looks up at Nadine with a wicked grin, and then she pushes Nadine’s thighs apart wider and leans down to press her tongue against her sensitive clit.

Nadine is overwhelmed, unsure what to pay attention to, her body being pulled in every direction. Elizabeth's tongue is doing _very_ nice things to her sex, gentle enough to ensure it's not painful, but firm enough to ratchet her blood back up to boiling. She's not surprised that Elizabeth is a quick learner, even with sex. 

She wants to close her eyes and savor the feeling, but she also doesn’t want to miss her fantasy playing out in front of her in real time. She can feel the jolt at the bottom of every thrust because it pushes Elizabeth forward and into her.

Nadine forces her eyes open. It looks like Henry's hands are gripping his wife's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he fucks her in long, deep, forceful thrusts. Elizabeth moans into Nadine’s pussy before making a muffled noise, which Henry seems to understand. His pace speeds up. 

Elizabeth's tongue slows down and then stops and she's just breathing onto Nadine's sex. It feels nice, but Nadine needs more. She pushes back. Elizabeth opens her eyes in confusion, but closes them again with a shriek as Henry changes the angle slightly. 

Nadine moves to the side so she can take in the full picture; it looks like the most salacious pornography she's ever seen. She wishes she could take a photo because they're both _gorgeous,_ but she doesn't think she'd be able to forget this even if she tried. 

She moves closer so she can see Henry pistoning in and out, mesmerized by the sight of his cock disappearing into Elizabeth’s dripping wetness. Nadine places her hand over Elizabeth's sex, sliding her fingers on either side of Henry’s thrusting cock. He gasps when her fingers graze him. She occasionally squeezes her fingers inward to provide additional stimulation for him, and pushes her palm down to give Elizabeth something to grind against. It's messy and lewd and utterly obscene. 

“Harder,” Elizabeth pants out, and Nadine wonders how much harder Henry can really go. He grunts as he increases his pace again, slamming his hips into her at the bottom of every stroke. Elizabeth is making small, continuous sounds of arousal, and they are driving Nadine _mad_. 

Nadine is about ready to pull away so she can start fingering herself while watching them, when Henry lifts his hand and brings it down with a _smack_ on his wife's ass. 

Nadine gasps and freezes, feeling a sudden gush of wetness flood her sex. She can't do anything about that though, because Elizabeth lets out a scream and Nadine can feel the other woman's pussy pulsating against her hand, soaking it. 

Nadine can't take it anymore. She falls back onto the bed, twisting her head to watch Elizabeth finish falling apart. Henry thrusts a few more times and then stills. He’s coiled tight and tense, and clearly hasn’t come. Nadine has to admire his stamina. (But then again, she thinks, if Elizabeth is as insatiable as she appears, it's not surprising that he’d have stamina in spades.) 

Elizabeth falls to the bed, her body hitting the mattress with a thump, and Henry slips out of her. Nadine practically salivates at the sight. His engorged cock glistens with Elizabeth's arousal. He locks eyes with her. "Was that as good as your fantasy?" 

"Better," Nadine says hungrily. She can't stop herself anymore. She clambers over the mess of blankets and bodies until she can get her mouth on him. She doesn't give him any time to adjust, just slides her mouth as far down as she can in one swoop. It must take him by surprise, because he thrusts forward and tangles a hand in her hair. 

Henry immediately tries to pull back again, but Nadine simply looks up at him as she slides her mouth up and down a few times. He moans, loud, and the sound breaks through Elizabeth's post-coital daze. There’s a shift in the bed as she readjusts herself to watch. Nadine hears her whisper, "Oh, fuck." 

Playing for her audience, Nadine pulls back and starts licking long strokes along Henry’s erection, purposefully lapping up the remnants of Elizabeth's arousal. The McCords aren’t the only ones who can tease—Nadine is the one who has the control, now. She shifts to lick over his balls and inner thighs; any place she sees a shiny trace of wetness. Once she’s lapped it all up, she releases him and moves back, sitting on her knees. She gives them a cheeky smile. "All clean!"

Henry's eyes are dark. But it's Elizabeth who grabs her by the shoulder and shoves her back onto the bed, and then she's on top of her and kissing her hard, and all of that power Nadine thought she’d reclaimed fades away again. She’s overwhelmed with the need to be filled, to come, to be completely ravished by these two. 

Elizabeth trails her lips across her cheeks and to Nadine's ear. "What do you need?" she whispers. Nadine has lost the ability to form a coherent thought so she just mewls and thrusts her hips up. "Do you want Henry to fuck you as hard as he just fucked me?" Her voice is pure sex.

"God, yes. _Please_." 

Elizabeth chuckles before falling to the side, giving Henry room. He positions himself on top of Nadine and slowly slides in, making her gasp at his first full thrust.

He takes it at his own pace at first, but then Elizabeth’s orders start up. 

“Press her leg higher and go faster,” she instructs him. Nadine moans as her leg is pushed higher, as he rubs her just right. Elizabeth is propped up on the bed next to them. She watches them hungrily, occasionally reaching out to touch one or both of them. “You know she likes it hard, baby. Don’t hold back.” 

And then, right as Nadine starts to feel herself begin to crest her orgasm, Elizabeth reaches out to put a hand on Henry’s hip, stopping him. “Slow down, slow down, she’s too close. We don’t want to end this so soon.” 

Henry groans, but he drops Nadine’s leg obediently and slows down, though he snaps his hips forward at the bottom of every thrust, causing her to grunt loudly. Elizabeth looks on with satisfaction, her hands brushing back and forth over Nadine’s breasts. Nadine can’t help but ask for more, pushing her body up against both of them, but neither of them budge in their pace. 

“Turn her over,” Elizabeth says. Nadine moans in satisfaction and Elizabeth quickly follows up, “But don’t fuck her _too_ hard. And no coming, either of you.” 

Nadine wants to scream at that idea, but then decides she’s not obligated to follow that particular order either way. Glancing over, she sees Elizabeth’s face lit up with satisfaction and arousal, the woman getting far too much pleasure from torturing them. 

Henry flips her onto her hands and knees, and when he slowly slides into her it’s almost perfect. She drops down to her elbows, lets her face fall into the bed, sweetening the angle. It’s not ideal, but given some time she should be able to come like this. She lets the wave build slowly. She starts clenching her muscles, and he starts going just a smidge faster. Elizabeth makes a sound of disapproval, but Nadine ignores it as she sneaks a hand between her own legs. 

Elizabeth notices. She barks out, “Stop!” It’s unclear whether it’s directed at one or both of them, so they both still. Nadine gives her a pleading look, but Elizabeth only smiles. “Turn her onto her back again. Prop her legs up, give it to her deep and hard.” 

Henry makes a sound of consternation and Nadine lets out a silent scream as she is once again repositioned. She is athletic and flexible, but this is pushing her to the very limit. 

Elizabeth molds herself to Nadine’s side. “You come when I let you,” she warns. Her lips are pressed against Nadine’s ear and her voice is husky. Her eyes flash and she pulls all the power Nadine is used to in other situations, situations like threatening foreign adversaries. It lights Nadine’s blood on fire. She might just become inappropriately aroused the next time Elizabeth is threatening Russia.

Elizabeth turns back towards Henry as he hooks Nadine’s legs over his shoulders. “Keep her on the edge,” she tells him. Nadine looks at her, ready to protest, but then Henry enters her again and she throws her head back instead.

As directed, Henry fucks in her in long, slow strokes. Her brain is rapidly melting, and it seems like he isn’t doing much better. He can’t hold this pace for long—after a while, he starts to speed up and his thrusts begin to lose the rhythm. 

Elizabeth reminds him sharply, “You don’t get to come until she does.”

“Then let her come.” He’s gritting his teeth.

“Please,” Nadine adds deliriously. “Please, please, please,”

Elizabeth smiles in satisfaction. “That’s the magic word.” She turns to Henry. “I don’t want her to be able to walk tomorrow. Do your worst.”

Nadine cries out as Henry begins to pound into her as hard as she’s ever been fucked, and then Elizabeth presses her fingers against Nadine’s clit and begins to rub it frantically. Nadine gasps and clutches at Elizabeth’s arm, holding it in place as she comes hard. Every muscle in her body contracts; the wave of pleasure-pain that runs through her body has her seeing bursts of white across her vision. “Oh fuck,” she gasps brokenly. “Holy shit.”

Henry comes two thrusts after Nadine does. After holding off for so long, he can't support himself anymore and he falls to the bed, only half-managing to avoid crushing Nadine. 

Nadine feels like she could fall asleep right there. On the other side of her, Elizabeth runs her hands over all of Nadine's exposed skin. She does not seem to feel the same way. 

Elizabeth starts peppering kisses over her chest, but stops when Nadine yelps after she sucks a nipple into her mouth. Elizabeth looks up at her. "Do you need a breather?"


	2. Chapter 2

_ Elizabeth starts peppering kisses over her chest, but stops when Nadine yelps after she sucks a nipple into her mouth. Elizabeth looks up at her, "Do you need a breather?"  _

Nadine is conflicted, but she nods her affirmative. Because her skin feels stretched over tight while her breasts and sex are heavy, tingling with too much sensation. 

Elizabeth smiles and tucks herself into Nadine's side, head resting on her shoulder. "I guess we  _ did _ work you over pretty hard. I need to taste you again before we're done though, so don't fall asleep."

From her other side, Henry chuckles and finally adjusts himself so he's lying fully on the bed, propped on an elbow. He smiles at the two of them. "She's utterly insatiable when she's in this mood, Nadine. I hope you had a good dinner—you'll need the energy." 

Nadine hums at the confirmation of her earlier thought. Elizabeth is a force of nature, both in and out of the bedroom. Elizabeth doesn't say anything, just pushes further into Nadine, molding herself to her side.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth shifts and stands up. "Well I'm going to go to the bathroom and get a drink of water.” She holds up a finger in warning. “No falling asleep while I'm gone." 

Nadine watches her disappear into the bathroom. 

She feels the beginning of an ache in her thighs and thinks that perhaps Elizabeth needs a taste of her own medicine. Elizabeth needs to be taken apart until  _ she  _ is pleading for release. Nadine turns toward Henry and winces at how stiff her muscles feel. It hardens her resolve to torment Elizabeth this time around. Henry is half-dozing, so she nudges his shoulder. "We should get a little revenge,” she says to him. "She deserves to be teased until she’s begging  _ us _ .” 

Henry perks up at that, though he’s doubtful. “It’s difficult to get her to beg. If you haven’t noticed, she can be incredibly stubborn.”

Nadine chuckles. “I’m sure with both of us dedicated to the task we can have her promising to put us on the twenty dollar bill.” 

A slow smile spreads across Henry’s face. He glances towards the closed door and speaks in hushed tones. “I might have a few ideas.” His words are rushed and he keeps looking towards the bathroom. “The best thing to do is to avoid touching her clit. Don’t let her touch herself, either. I’ll make sure she doesn’t... She likes to get huffy when I hold her hands down, but it turns her on.” He smiles. Nadine wants to explore that idea more, but he isn’t finished. “And tease her nipples until she's screaming, be careful. If we give her any friction at all to rub against, she'll come just from that." 

Nadine suddenly, desperately wants to see that.  _ Another time _ , she promises herself. (She doesn't interrogate how she's thinking about a next time.)

"With both of us, we can have her screaming in no time and then..." Henry trails off as the door opens.

Elizabeth gives them both a wary look. "You two look quite awake. Not conspiring I hope."

Nadine smiles, sliding off the bed. She walks over to her, "Just talking about your many admirable attributes." Elizabeth doesn't look like she believes her, but Nadine leans in and kisses her. She still doesn't believe that she gets to do that. She loses herself for a minute until Henry clears his throat and then pulls back sheepishly. 

She tugs at Elizabeth's hand, guiding her back into bed. She gently pushes her until Elizabeth falls to the bed, then grins down at her from above and winks. "Don't worry. You'll like this conspiracy, I promise."

Henry starts kissing Elizabeth, distracting her long enough that Nadine can slither up to her other side and start licking her nipple. Nadine starts with tiny flicks of her tongue, pausing to press kisses on the pale skin of Elizabeth's breasts. Henry trails his own mouth down his wife's neck and begins his own torment on the other side. 

It doesn't take long for Elizabeth to start gasping, her hands flailing, unsure where to land, briefly tangling in each of their hair. Nadine switches to hard sucks and it looks as if Henry has done the same. Elizabeth's hips start canting upwards. Henry pulls back briefly and Nadine pauses in her ministrations. 

"Use a little bit of teeth,” he suggests. “She likes the extra sensation when she's worked up like this."

Elizabeth starts to say something—probably in protest—but is cut off when they simultaneously move back down and bring her nipples between their teeth. She jolts and arches upward with a loud moan. Nadine smiles, flicking her eyes over to Henry to see him grinning as well.

They both lose themselves for a bit, licking and sucking and biting until Elizabeth is reduced to helpless whimpers. Nadine pulls back only when she hears the startling sound of skin on skin, followed by a harsh  _ No!  _ When she looks up, she sees Henry pinning Elizabeth's hand down against her side. 

"No touching," he admonishes. 

Elizabeth lets out what can only be described as a whine. "Then can  _ you _ touch me?" 

A grin slowly spreads across his face. Nadine has rarely seen him look so devious. "Nadine will touch you," he says. "You don't get to come, though. Not until we decide you can."

Elizabeth whines. "That's not fair."

Nadine narrows her eyes. In a tone that has made lesser people tremble, she asks, "You can dish it out but you can't take it?" She leans down and sucks hard on a nipple while moving her hand down to rest just on top of Elizabeth's sex. She can feel the radiating heat, and when she just barely presses her fingers down, wetness engulfs them. She sits up again and exchanges a smile with Henry. 

She very much enjoys submitting to these two, being fucked within an inch of her life, but there's something intoxicating about being the one in charge, about being responsible for Elizabeth writhing and begging. Fuck, does she want to hear her beg.

“Is that what this is about?” Elizabeth gasps as she cants her hips into Nadine’s hand. “Retribution?”

“Oh, don’t think of it like that,” Nadine says. She drags one slick finger over Elizabeth’s clit. “Think of it more like—” she grins lasciviously, “—a reward.”

“A reward—”

“For giving me the hardest fuck I’ve had in a long time.” As Nadine says it, she slides two fingers into Elizabeth and curls her fingers until it makes the other woman gasp. Nadine is so caught up in the vision of it that she doesn’t sense Henry behind her until he brushes a hand almost possessively over her hip. 

“Wasn’t just her that gave it to you,” he reminds her in a low growl. 

She turns into him, even as she begins to fuck Elizabeth slowly with her fingers. “Your reward,”  she says, her lips a breath away from his, “is watching your wife beg me.”

Henry engulfs her mouth in a kiss just as Elizabeth gasps, “I don’t beg.”

Nadine breaks away, turning back to Elizabeth with amusement. “Don’t you?” She twists her fingers inside her.

“I don’t— I don’t usually—" she stammers. 

Nadine cuts her off by pressing their lips together and it’s wet, messy, rough. When she adds a third finger, Elizabeth whimpers into her mouth. Nadine pulls away abruptly. “Is it because Henry always gives you exactly what you want?” she wonders, teasing. “I think he spoils you too much.”

“I just like to please,” Henry says in his own defense. 

Nadine smiles meanly. “You won’t be able to say the same of me, Madam President.” This causes both Elizabeth and Henry to let out groans that make Nadine wet. “You’ll beg for me.”

With that, Nadine moves herself down, situating herself between Elizabeth’s thighs. She pulls her fingers out and just stays there, ruffling the short hairs with her breathing, until Elizabeth’s hips twitch. Out of the corner of her eye, Nadine sees one of Elizabeth’s hands start to sneak down her body. Henry quickly pins it to her side and Elizabeth’s hips push up again, helplessly.

Nadine uses both hands to spread her open. She blows a stream of air across Elizabeth’s glistening sex, and watches as the muscles clench, desperately seeking sensation. She makes no further move. 

Henry is watching hungrily. “Give her just one finger, tease her.” 

Elizabeth whimpers as Nadine follows his suggestion. Nadine pushes her finger in and out slowly, then leans forward to quickly lick her clit. The sound Elizabeth lets out has Henry smiling. He goes back to torturing her breasts, trusting that Nadine has things well under control between Elizabeth’s legs.

Nadine continues this pattern, a quick lick every ten seconds or so while she fucks Elizabeth with a single finger. She watches Elizabeth’s reactions closely, reveling in every muscle twitch and muffled moan. When Elizabeth’s hips can’t seem to stay still, pushing up, grinding against the bed, shifting side to side, Nadine hums and adds another finger. She moves faster, curling her fingers up to catch the rough patch of skin on her front wall. The tone of Elizabeth’s moans changes, turning deeper and more desperate, as she slams herself upwards against the sensation.

Henry pulls back. “Be careful, she’s close.” 

Nadine heeds his warning. She slows her pace and stops using her mouth entirely. Elizabeth lets out a high-pitched whine, a noise that Nadine can’t quite believe came from her. Elizabeth’s hips slowly still. 

Nadine continues to fuck her with two fingers so she doesn’t get too far away from arousal, but allows Elizabeth to lay there like that for a few minutes as she comes back down from her almost-orgasm. 

When Elizabeth’s breathing is finally even, Nadine shoots Henry a conspiratorial look. And then she surrounds Elizabeth’s clit with her mouth and starts up a rapid massage with her tongue while increasing the speed of her fingers. 

“Fuck, yes,” Elizabeth shrieks. “More. More, more, more.”

Nadine doesn’t need a warning this time—she can feel Elizabeth pulsing around her mouth and fingers, so close to coming. All at once Nadine pulls back, removing all sensation. 

There’s a scream, and then Nadine watches as a small flood of wetness pulses out of Elizabeth. 

She knows Elizabeth didn’t come, because Elizabeth immediately starts pleading. “Nadine, oh fuck,” Nadine feels her own sex pulse at the sound of her name in Elizabeth’s mouth, “please, please, please, oh god, please.” Elizabeth’s eyes are closed, her head thrown back. 

“Hmm.” Nadine taps her finger on her chin, considering. Henry is pinching Elizabeth’s nipples between his fingers, his pupils blown black with arousal. 

Elizabeth’s eyes open and meet Nadine’s. “Please,” she says again.

Nadine shakes her head. “No, I don’t think so.” With that, she leans forward and starts lapping at the wetness in front of her. She keeps the pressure light and unpredictable and Elizabeth writhes all over the bed. Henry eventually resorts to pinning her down, a large arm banding across her stomach. 

“Keep begging,” he tells her in a gravelly voice, “and maybe Nadine will be nice.”

But Elizabeth tries to hold on. Nadine is about ready to see if she needs to change up her methods when a hiss finally escapes Elizabeth. “Please let me come,” she gasps. “Please, please, oh god.” 

Nadine rewards her with a harder suck. 

“Please make me come,  _ fuck _ , I need to come. I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything you want…  _ Yes, yes, yes! _ ” Her words devolve into howls as Nadine forms a ring of suction around Elizabeth’s clit and lashes it with her tongue, and then pushes three fingers inside her roughly. Nadine is pretty sure Elizabeth is about two seconds away from coming when she suddenly shoves Nadine’s head and says, “No.” 

Nadine pulls back, confused. 

Henry also looks baffled. “You don’t want to come?” he asks tentatively.

Elizabeth shakes her head, her eyes wild. “No, I mean yes, I mean, I want, I want,” she pants, she locks eyes with Nadine, “Turn around.” 

Nadine cocks her head, not understanding. 

Elizabeth repeats, lifting up a finger and spinning it around, “Want you to turn around.” 

Henry seems to get it before Nadine does, because he gasps. And then in a burst of arousal, Nadine suddenly understands what she wants. 

“I want to taste you,” Elizabeth says. 

“But I just, I mean I’m not…” Nadine tries to protest. Because even though she wants that more than anything, she feels she should remind Elizabeth that the woman’s husband had come inside of her not that long ago. 

Elizabeth closes her eyes, seeming to gather the energy she needs to speak. “I know. I want to taste you.  _ Both _ of you.” 

Nadine clenches around nothing. “Okay,” she breathes out. Henry falls back onto the mound of pillows next to them, clearly overcome himself. 

Nadine maneuvers herself as gracefully as she can. Once she’s within reach, Elizabeth wraps her arms around her thighs and tugs her down and Nadine has to bite her lip to keep from screaming. 

Elizabeth doesn’t hold back. Immediately, she starts to lick Nadine’s clit in hard, consistent strokes. When she briefly shifts down to lap at Nadine’s opening, fucking her with her tongue, Nadine is driven to distraction. 

When Elizabeth’s hips twitch into her face, Nadine remembers that she has a task. She dips down to resume her earlier pattern, doing her best to split her focus between her own building orgasm and bringing Elizabeth to hers. 

It doesn’t take long. Elizabeth was already on the edge from being teased for so long, and Nadine isn’t much better. Elizabeth’s tongue starts getting sloppy, and then her hips start bucking up into Nadine’s face. And then she’s shaking, screaming into Nadine’s pussy, and the vibrations are enough to send Nadine spinning out, too.

They both bring each other down with gentle licks. Nadine rests her head on Elizabeth’s thigh as she sighs in contentment. 

After a moment, she moves to get off of Elizabeth. But the second she shifts, Elizabeth suddenly tightens her hold on Nadine’s hips and pulls her down, opening her mouth and burying her tongue against her again. 

Nadine squirms in her grip. trying fruitlessly to create some distance between herself and Elizabeth’s mouth. She rolls onto her side and into Henry, but Elizabeth simply rolls with her and continues her assault. “Wait, I, I—” Nadine gasps, “I can’t.” 

Henry adjusts his position so that he can hold Nadine in place against his chest, anchoring her top leg against his hip. “You can,” he says encouragingly. 

Nadine bucks involuntarily. “Oh my god.” She feels the arousal flash hot and fast in her lower belly. 

Elizabeth closes her lips in a firm seal around her clit and sucks hard as she strokes with the very tip of her tongue, relentless. It doesn’t take much longer for Nadine to reach her peak; she shudders almost soundlessly against the solid wall of Henry’s chest, barely able to gather the breath she’d need to cry out. 

“You two are going to kill me,” she pants, once she’s able to locate her voice again. 

Elizabeth smiles in satisfaction. She re-positions herself so that they’re face to face, with Nadine sandwiched between her and Henry, and kisses her sweetly. She murmurs, “How else would we inspire you to return to us again?”

Nadine goes still. “Again?” She keeps her tone neutral, but she’s wary.  _ She _ wants to, but hadn’t dared consider that Elizabeth and Henry might want that, too.

“Again,” Elizabeth confirms. She runs a hand over Nadine’s side, from thigh to hip to waist and back down again. “But maybe you need more convincing,” she says, and turns to Henry. “Babe, you want to give it a go?”

Nadine moans, but this time it’s more anguish than desire. She thinks that a part of her might actually die if either of them try to pull another orgasm out of her tonight. “No more convincing, I’m convinced.”

“Oh, is that all it took?” Henry says. His eyes are dancing. “I have a lot more tricks in my arsenal, you know. I thought you’d be a harder sell.”

Nadine rolls onto her side to face him. “Maybe I should be trying to sell myself to  _ you _ ,” she says. She extends an arm to brush the backs of her fingers over his cock, which is already half-hard again. He twitches under her touch, so she wraps her entire hand around him.

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” Henry grunts, pushing into her hand. 

“Don’t you think,” Nadine says softly, turning her head slightly to address Elizabeth, “that I should do something nice for your husband, Madam President?” In her hand, Henry hardens further.

Elizabeth suddenly digs her nails into Nadine’s hip, making the other woman hiss in pain. “What did I say about calling me that?”

“Your husband liked it,” Nadine gasps. 

“That’s part of the  _ problem _ ,” Elizabeth says in exasperation. She presses her body against Nadine, her hips pressed flush against Nadine’s ass, and shoves her hand between Nadine’s legs. She presses fingers between wet folds until the other woman is squirming. “I’ll stop if you promise not to say it anymore,” she tells her.

Nadine is pinned between their bodies. She doesn’t want to give in, but she can’t move and she really is too tender for any more contact—something that Elizabeth seems to be counting on. “I promise!” Nadine says. “I promise, I promise. I’m sorry.”

Elizabeth eases off. “Apology accepted,” she says smugly. She returns her hand to its resting place on Nadine’s hip, and her gaze shifts. She looks pointedly at Henry’s cock (now standing at full attention under Nadine’s ministrations), and then she looks at Henry’s face. “Don’t get any ideas,” she warns him. “I’m willing to do much worse to you than I am to her.”

He grins widely, and Nadine can just tell that he’s biting back a _Yes, Madam President._ He opts instead to pull Elizabeth down for a long, deep kiss. Nadine moves out of their way, gives them space to get closer. She resettles herself lower down, and as he and Elizabeth continue to kiss each other, Nadine leans forward and gives Henry a long lick from root to tip. Above her, he groans into Elizabeth’s mouth, and his hips rock lightly into the sensation.

This time, Nadine can taste traces of herself on his cock as she runs her tongue along the length of him. She focuses her attention on different spots, paying attention to what makes him moan, what makes his muscles tense, what makes him squirm. He isn’t hard to please, but Nadine doesn’t think that’s a reason for her to short-change his pleasure.

She swirls her tongue around the tip of his cock and laps him up, then wraps her lips around him with a good hard suck. He mumbles something she can’t make out and cards his fingers through her hair. She bobs up and down on his cock, sloppy and wet, and then she slides her mouth all the way down until she’s practically swallowing him. Above her, she hears Elizabeth and Henry break apart from their kiss. She looks up to see both of them with their eyes on her, wearing matching expressions of arousal.

She smirks—or she would if her mouth wasn’t full—and continues. She settles into an easy rhythm that Henry seems to be enjoying, if the noises he’s making are anything to go by.

“Imagine how good she’d look kneeling under your desk like that,” Elizabeth says, sighing dreamily. She reaches down and runs her own fingers through Nadine’s hair, brushing it back so they can have a better view.

“Or  _ yours _ ,” Henry grunts, his grip tightening in Nadine’s hair. “Don’t act like you haven’t fantasized about it during work hours.” 

Nadine hollows her cheeks on a long pull, making him curse, and then releases him with a  _ pop _ . She uses her hand to keep him going as she looks up at them with a glint in her eye. “Is that what you daydream about when you’re all alone in the Oval Office?”

“When am I ever alone,” Elizabeth grumbles.

“All you’d have to do is say the word,” Nadine says. She swipes her thumb over the sensitive head of Henry’s cock. “I’d clear the room for you. I’d do whatever you wanted to you.” She dips down to work her lips and tongue along the side of Henry’s shaft.

“Is that right,” Elizabeth says, breathy. “And if I told you to go down to the East Wing on your break and suck Henry off while I’m in meeting after meeting—”

“It would only be a shame that you couldn’t be there to watch me do it,” Nadine says. She wraps her lips around Henry’s cock again.

As she begins to blow him in earnest, Henry picks up the threads of their fantasy. “How could you focus knowing she was in my office with my cock in her mouth?” he asks Elizabeth. He reaches for her, brushes his fingers over her skin wherever he makes contact, his touch light enough to make her shiver. “You’d be so keyed up by the end of the day…” He has to pause for a second, eyes sliding shut as Nadine begins to suck him off and pump him with her hand at the same time. “You’d be dripping wet,” he finishes on a groan. “Soaked right through your panties.”

“Someone would have to take care of that immediately,” Elizabeth agrees. “You know I don’t like to be left high and dry.”

Henry wraps his hand around one of Elizabeth’s thighs, squeezing every time Nadine bobs on his cock. His head falls back, and he abandons their little fantasy altogether. “Shit,” he says through gritted teeth. “That’s it. Nadine, Jesus—”

“I could watch this all day,” Elizabeth sighs. She leans her head into Henry’s shoulder, even as he shifts and squirms under Nadine’s ministrations.

Nadine can tell that he’s getting close, so she redoubles her efforts. She uses firm, wet suction and twists her wrist on every upstroke, until he’s holding her head in place and his hips are surging up to meet her in a faltering rhythm. Nadine allows him to fuck her face just like that, and he thrusts four or five more times before he’s spilling into her mouth and down her throat. She takes it all and then brings him down gently. When she finally pulls away, she can’t keep the grin off her face as she wipes her mouth and works her jaw around, loosening the ache. She flops onto her back and splays out in a catlike stretch, arching her back and undoing the kinks. 

“You look satisfied,” Henry says affectionately. He sounds drowsy now.

“So do you.”

Elizabeth reaches for her, landing a hand on Nadine’s thigh. Nadine rearranges herself so she’s laying against Elizabeth, her head resting lightly on her shoulder. Henry pushes himself into Nadine’s other side. For a moment, they all just lay there like that, giving their bodies a chance to recover. 

Suddenly, Elizabeth jolts upright. Nadine gives her a disgruntled look. Elizabeth looks down at her, at the both of them, eyes wide. “Oh, god. What did I just have us fantasizing about? That was… I just…”

“Got carried away?” Henry murmurs. 

Elizabeth must really be concerned, because she just nods her head in placid agreement. She searches for Nadine’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I’m so sorry. That was inappropriate.”

Nadine lets out a full-throated laugh, leaning into Henry’s side. “Inappropriate? Yes, but I don’t think anything we did tonight would fall into the realm of appropriate. And I was a full participant in all of it.”

Elizabeth looks pained. “But that was  _ another level  _ of inappropriate. Nadine, I don’t want you to think we see you as some kind of… some kind of sex toy. My mouth ran ahead of my brain.” 

It’s Henry who chuckles now. “When she’s horny, she says things that could make a pornstar blush. That’s what got this whole thing started.” 

Elizabeth only looks a little affronted. 

Nadine stops any further protests by holding up her hand. “I understand that some fantasies, unlike  _ this _ one,” she spins her finger around to indicate the three of them, “are meant to remain fantasies.”

Elizabeth slides back down, looking relieved. “I want you to know that we  _ really _ care about you. We don’t want to treat you like you don’t matter or… or make you feel like you’re disposable. You’re neither of those things.”

Nadine ignores the twinge in her heart. 

“I want us to be friends,” Elizabeth continues on. “Friends who maybe just occasionally have sex.” 

Nadine lays her head back on Elizabeth’s shoulder, unable to come up with an appropriate response. Instead she allows the moment to hang there. 

But the second she feels herself beginning to doze off, Nadine forces herself to sit up. Henry and Elizabeth open their eyes. They watch her slip out of bed with a quiet groan, raking a hand through her mussed curls. 

_ Damn _ , Nadine thinks. She’s going to feel this acutely tomorrow. And for the rest of the week. 

Once she starts to pick up her clothes off the floor, Elizabeth speaks up again. “Stay?” she asks.

“Now that is  _ definitely _ not a good idea,” Nadine says, and she will absolutely put her foot down on this one. She needs to go home, she needs a shower, and she needs to  _ not _ be seen walking out of the Presidential Bedroom tomorrow morning while wearing yesterday’s clothes. She smiles at both of them though, and begins pulling on her clothes. 

“You could shower up here. I can lend you something to wear,” Elizabeth offers. 

Nadine shakes her head, gives Elizabeth a look. “I can’t. As your  _ advisor _ , I really can’t allow you to increase the possibility of a scandal.” 

Elizabeth flinches at the pointed reminder that Nadine is technically her employee. 

Nadine buttons her pants and slips into her shoes. She straightens her back and meets Elizabeth’s eyes. “I’ll see you at the morning briefing, Madam President. Don’t forget, you have an early call with the German Chancellor.” Without waiting for a response, she turns and slips quietly out the door, closing it behind her with a small snick. 

* * *

In the morning, Nadine has a planned early meeting with Mike in her office. His current title is Chief of Staff, but he’s trying his damndest to get out of the role. It’s unclear whether or not Nadine’s presence in the White House is a contributing reason for his attempts at escape.

There’s a knock on the door.

She adjusts her clothes self-consciously, wincing a little as she shifts in her seat. God, she’s sore. When Elizabeth had said  _ I don’t want her to be able to walk tomorrow,  _ Henry had really taken the directive to heart. Nadine can barely even sit straight. “Come in,” she calls out. 

She’d left the door cracked, so Mike simply pushes it open with his shoulder. He’s carrying two paper cups from the coffee shop around the block: one no doubt containing his triple shot coffee, the other probably containing the green tea blend that she likes. He sets it down on her desk and she wraps her hands around it immediately. He leaves his on the corner of her desk and takes a seat.

“Thank you,” she says gratefully. Too hot to drink still, but in half an hour she’ll be glad she has it. “You wanted to go over the speech?” She hands him the hard copy she’d marked up the night before, the margins littered with her comments.

He takes it and begins to leaf through it. “You and Elizabeth took no issue with the language?”

Well, she’d been a little too  _ distracted _ to focus on the language. The speech could say that they were selling Puerto Rico to the Russians and Nadine probably wouldn’t remember it. She nods in spite of this. “It needs a final pass, but there’s nothing objectionable.”

He takes a minute to skim her annotations. Once he’s done, he flips back to a specific page and says, “The only thing I think needs adjusting is in this paragraph, where she says that we need to—” He looks up at her, and then stops abruptly. 

Nadine blinks. “We need to what?”

He’s staring at something near her shoulder with a funny look on his face. He sets the speech aside and gets up slowly, walking around to her side of the desk.

“Mike?” she prompts, bewildered.

He reaches out and pushes the collar of her shirt to the side, revealing the dark little imprints of teeth high on her shoulder, in the shape of a bite mark. Too small to be a man’s mouth.

He sighs deeply, already drawing his own conclusions. And his assumptions are probably right, because they often are. “You’ve  _ got _ to be kidding me,” he mutters. 

Nadine flounders. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

“Tell me that’s not from… who I think it’s from.” He pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Okay,” she agrees in a strangulated voice. “I won’t.”

He looks at her in exasperation. “ _ Again _ ?”

“I don’t want to have this discussion with you.”

“Let me just ask you one question,” he says. She crosses her arms and waits, making defiant eye contact. He studies her earnestly. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“I…” Does she? She knows what she  _ should _ be doing. The two are not the same. “I know that I can make my own decisions without your input,” she says finally. “Do you trust me to do that?”

“Yes.” His expression is grim. “Just remember that we  _ all _ make sacrifices to work in this building. So perhaps you need to think long and hard about what yours should be.”

Like a kick to the ribs. It’s hard not to flinch.

“Noted,” she says quietly. 

And though she wishes they wouldn’t, his words echo in her head for the rest of the day. 

She should have stayed in California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We'd love it if you dropped us a comment letting us know what you think!


End file.
